This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project was a contract with InVivo Therapeutics, Inc., to determine the ability of an implanted synthetic scaffold to decrease secondary damage and to facilitate recovery from a controlled spinal cord lesion. The overall project was comprised of a pilot study to modify surgical procedures and a larger-scale study assessing implant function.